Hans Stroermer
An experienced and loyal knight of Lordaeron, Hans Stroermer unwittingly joined the Scourge, serving them as a Death Knight. Freed from their grasp, he now leads the Alliance's shadowy Death Knight Operations Group. Appearance Stroermer has harsh, angular features that seem to give him a permanent scowl or look of anger, but at the same time, he is not what would be considered unattractive. He has short-cropped, midnight-black hair. Tall with a strong, muscular build, it is clear that he is a soldier by profession, judging from his fit, toned body. However, it is also obvious to any observers that all is not right with him; his skin is noticeably pallid, and his eyes have an unearthly blue glow, characteristic of a Death Knight. He is clad in a suit of dark armour, said to be made from materials looted from the halls of Naxxramis itself; its design is both elaborate and sinister, almost as if made to stand out. Curiously, rather then a Deathcharger or Skeletal Griffin, he rides atop a Black Drake. he has never stated how he acquired this mount, nor has he explained why he uses it. Personality Some would describe Stroermer as being "overly dramatic"; they would be correct to a degree. A very direct man, he has a habit of dramatically shouting out when going into battle; it is rare that a charge or attack will not be accompanied with a challenging yell at his opponents, usually one threatening or intimidating them. Despite this, he is a more then capable tactician; he is an expert at analyzing his opponents abilities and concocting an appropriate plan for dealing with them. He prefers to lure his enemies into a situation where he will have the advantage, such as a narrow canyon where they cannot move or easily retreat, for example. Loyal to Stormwind, he carries a burning desire for revenge against the Scourge for both the destruction of his homeland and his enslavement to their control. Particularly, he seeks vengeance upon Arthas for what was done to himself and his men, as well as all of those who willingly followed his lead. He also harbours fond memories for Lordaeron, and would like to see it back in the control of the Alliance and free from the undead - both Scourge and Forsaken. Of late, he has become fascinated with the idea of creating a newer, more "perfect" Lordaeron out of the ashes of the old. Even though he has not seen her since before leaving for Northrend, he holds strong feelings for Elena Muaroa, a Lordaeron noblewoman. He has spent some time searching for her, hoping that she survived the fall of the kingdom. He likes muffins, and has a strange phobia of the Headless Horseman's mount. History Hans was the only son of Gambino Stroermer, a general in the Lordaeron army who fought against the Orcs during the second war. A capable leader, he scored several key victories against the Orcish Horde during the second war. However, not too long after the war, he was framed and murdered by Alterac loyalists. Despite this, Hans became the a favoured son of the state, raised by nobility and given the best education and training possible; he also met and fell in love with Elena, the daughter of another wealthy Lordaron family. As soon as he was old enough, he enrolled in the military; both his skills and background saw him rise through the ranks. His skill and loyalty saw him assigned to work with Prince Arthas Menethil himself; Stroermer was a part of the unit that travelled to Northrened to battle the Scourge at their source, and follow Arthas' determination to extract vengeance on Mal'ganis. However, he was one of the victims of Arthas' growing madness; his unit was abandoned near Zul'drak, forced to fend for themselves against both the Drakkari trolls and the Scourge's forces. Time and constant attacks wore down their numbers, leaving him as the sole survivor, stranded in the Dragonblight. Angered and embittered, he swore vengeance on Arthas for his betrayal - and a strange, echoing, eerie voice answered his call. He was lead through the snow, arriving at a strange ruin on the far side of the wastes. There he discovered something, a magnificent sword that all but called to him; the voice echoing its statements, pointing out that this would be the weapon that would grant him his vengeance. He took it, not realising the truth until it was to late - he had been lured by the Scourge, pledging his life to the Lich King. Now a Death Knight, he served under the very man that he had once sworn vengeance upon. For years he served, his mind and body enslaved to the Lich King's will; however, he proved to be a most capable Death Knight, retaining the skills and tactical knowledge that he possessed in life. Despite this, he was amongst those who were sent with Mograine in the suicidal attack on Light's Hope Chapel. In the aftermath of the attack, due to the combination of the Holy Ground, the presence of Foriding and the Lich King's wounding, he was amongst those who freed themselves from his grasp. Knowing that his kingdom now lay in ruins - chiefly due to the power that he once served - he instead travelled to Stormwind, pledging his allegiance to the last of the great human kingdoms. However, his military experience and past reputation caught the eyes of certain individuals within the Alliance leadership; he was approached by members of SI:7 who offered him a chance not only to redeem himself but to better serve the Alliance as a whole. Agreeing, Hans was put in charge of a covert group known simply as the DKOG, made up of other Death Knights who had escaped the Scourge's control. Recently, he has moved his base of operations to Westguarde Keep in Northrend in order to more directly confront the Scourge in their homeland. While they already have intimate knowledge of their enemy, he has begun drilling his soldiers, making sure that they are as ready as possible to confront the Lich King and his minions. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Death Knight Category:DKOG Category:Articles by Darthfish